Saving Nine Lives
by Ruri-Kaichou
Summary: GW boys meet someone that may change their lives. Although, I don't know if it's that dramatic. Sweet, sad, touching.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Gundam boys and men do not belong to me. ::sniff:: Although that would be kakkoi! Please don't sue me. That is unless you want a couple of used textbooks.  
  
Author's note: You wouldn't believe how this fic was nagging me to be written. ^^; Anyways, there may slight shounen ai or yaoi. 1+2,then 1x2(maybe) and 3x4. This is my first long Gundam Wing fic ever written, so please, be kind. ^^;;  
@---}---  
  
Prologue  
  
A young girl was huddled in a corner, curled up in a ball. She had long, jet-black hair, which was very dirty, and very pale skin. Her eyes were of an unusual color, yellow. They expressed fear and darted around her room, fearfully.  
Her room wasn't a room but a cell. It was cold, damp, and dark with the only source of light coming from outside her door. She hated this room. Every since she could remember she was always put into a dark room. She always felt relief when she was forced out of room because there was light, although, things that happened afterwards weren't very pleasant. Usually, she would be prodded and pricked with needles and then doing some rigorous task.  
She does not know who she is or where she came from. Her first memories were of the Doctor and the dark room that constantly frightened her. She did not even have a name. All she knew was 'Project Feline', which was mentioned every time when addressing her. They would always call her Project Feline. Whenever they mentioned that name, her ears would perk up and knew they were talking about her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. Then, outside she heard voices coming towards her.  
~~~  
"So we are ready then?" the Doctor asked as several of them walked down the cells where several groans and pitiful crying can be heard.  
"Hai," One woman replied, looking at a clipboard.  
"Very good," the Doctor said. He was looking forward to this day; the day when the first perfect soldier would arise. For years OZ and other private people have been giving funds to this project.  
Perfect soldiers couldn't arise from machines. They can be too clumsy and cumbersome at times. Some members of the Foundation realized that. Instead of machines, living beings would be the perfect soldiers. By genetically engineering humans, one would arise. The Doctor was proud of his work. It took many years, but it was worth it. By intertwining the DNA of a cat and that of a human, he knew his creation would be unstoppable. To him the cats were the most superior species of the whole animal kingdom. Not only were they fast and agile, but also they were also smart and were at the top of the food chain.  
But he didn't stop there. His main research ended two years ago. For the past two years, he worked on the concept of morphing. By altering and mutating the mixed DNA, he was able to discover the secrets of morphing. And now it was time to test it.  
The group stopped in front of the cell and the Doctor nodded. Two soldiers went and opened the door. It was time to test it on her. He did not know her name, nor did it matter.  
She was always the first. Well, the first to survive. Her predecessors, there were only two, had died from the failure. Their body rejected the newly infused DNA. He then saw her as an infant and injected the serum into her. It had been successful. She had feline qualities, as she grew older. And in order to prepare her for the radiation, she went through rigorous tests.  
When the door was opened, she looked up and saw the men who always took her out into the light. She shook with fear, but learned that if she didn't do what they said, she would end up getting hurt. When the soldiers pulled her up, she stood and started walking out the door. She squinted from the glare of the light and paused until her eyes adjusted. She felt a nudge behind her and started walking with the Doctor in front of her.  
The Doctor started thinking as they were walking to the main lab. 'I pray that this becomes successful. If not our funding will go down the drain and the project will be stopped. It is too far into the game to stop now.' He gave a silent sigh. She was the first to survive and there are others that survived as well. But if the radiation did not work as planned, then there would be no hope for the others. For there was something special about her. Something that not many humans seem to have and he was determined for his test to be successful and at the same time, made sure that it did work so she wouldn't die.  
The door slid open to the lab. It was quite large with many computers and mini-labs in it. Not mention all the shelves and several microscopes of all sizes. In one corner of the room was an operating table with several lights and trays around it.  
She was accustomed to the room and it never made her nervous anymore, although it was always cold and bright. She was still scared. She hated being prodded with needles and always running some kind of test. She didn't know what it was for, but knew that if she didn't do it, she would be in a lot of trouble. Something she didn't want to remember any longer. She stood there waiting for the Doctor.  
The Doctor picked up a clipboard and examined it. "You can start with the standard physical. Undress." He said. It had been a month since they checked up on her.  
The Doctor nodded at her and she took off her clothes, a shirt. Then, she went through a routine that was very familiar to her. She had been doing it ever since she could remember and knew that afterwards, it would only get worse.  
Several minutes later, after her physical, she was brought over to the operating table. The Doctor was preparing a syringe and she was set onto the table. This was routine for her, too. She waited, only with the slightest shaking, while the Doctor injected the serum into her arm. She winced as he pulled out the needle and hopped down.  
The Doctor nodded and two male doctors took her by each arm and guided her somewhere else in the lab. She blinked, this was unusual. This never happened. Something was going on and she didn't like it. Why were they taking her somewhere else besides her room, even though it was dark? She struggled a little but one of the doctors slapped her and she stopped. She wondered if they were going to prick her with more needles, but instead found that they pushed her into a big plastic room. She started panicking. What was going on? What were they going to do to her? By then she knew that what the Doctor pricked in her was not something her normally put in her. A strange light shined above and filled her. She felt very uncomfortable and knew something was going to happen to her. For several seconds the light shined and as quickly as it came, it left just as quickly.  
The Doctor watched as she looked around in fear and panic. The poor girl had no idea. But if he told her and let her know what was going on from the beginning, he knew that he would lose her. And that was something that could not happen. He watched with his colleagues as he prayed it would be successful.  
She looked at the people staring at her. Why were they staring at her? What was happening? In an instant she felt tingly all over. What was happening to her? She looked at her hands. Then like a blow, she felt it. She dropped to her knees and held herself. It hurt so badly! She crawled to the clear wall and looked desperately and the people watching her. She banged on the wall. She gritted her teeth in pain as it just became worse. She looked at her hands and gasped. What was going on? As the pain continued, everything around her started changing. Then she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed in pain and everything turned black.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
All around bullets were being shot and a raging battle was underway. Five Gundams were fighting a whole fleet of Dolls. Two Gundams remained as the three others entered the base.  
"Remember Wufei, wait until we see all three carriers leave." The young blond said.  
"..."  
Quatre then turned to the immediate danger and started destroying as many Dolls as he can. In the Shenlong, the Chinese pilot glared at the Dolls.  
"How cowardly can OZ get? Using lifeless machines to fight their battles instead of risking their own lives. With your aid Nataku, you and I will defeat them!"  
Inside the base, one pilot jumped out of his Gundam and turned to the other two. "I'll go," he said. "Besides, Heavyarms is low on ammo."  
The other two pilots jumped out of their Gundams. And turned to the first pilot. "Good, we're counting on you to get those carriers ready by the time we're done, Trowa." Said one.  
"Yeah, or else we're pretty much screwed," said the other.  
Trowa nodded and headed to the carrier. They watched him leave. "Let's go Duo."  
"Might as well," Duo said. "By the way, are you sure you have enough explosives Heero?"  
Heero looked back at the longhaired pilot. "Of course I do." And he ran off.  
Duo shrugged, "Of course he does. He's only inhuman." With that he ran off in the other direction.  
Several minutes later, the two came back to see that Trowa prepared three carriers. They all nodded and hopped into each one. Soon, they all took off and Quatre saw them.  
"Wufei! They're out. We'd better leave, too!" he told the Chinese pilot. He then turned towards the carriers and rocketed up.  
Wufei looked at the three carriers flying up. He destroyed one more Doll and took off after Quatre. Each of them went into a carrier. While Duo and Trowa were busy helping the two other pilots in, Heero looked down and pressed the detonation switch. As he saw the base blow up into pieces, he looked ahead, "Mission complete."  
~~~  
All five of them arrived at the mansion. Quatre's mansion. He insisted they stayed in the massive house, "It gets pretty lonely here." So they all decided to stay.  
Heero went directly to his computer to report to Doctor J and the others scattered everywhere, either to take a shower or get something to eat. Several minutes later, Trowa and Quatre were sitting in the living room watching some TV. Wufei was sitting in a corner meditating and Duo was coming downstairs.  
"Hey, Wu! You awake?" Duo asked.  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei retorted.  
Duo laughed, "Just makin' sure you didn't fall asleep or something."  
They all heard a door shut and saw Heero coming towards them. "We have a mission tomorrow night. Follow me for more details." The four got up and followed Heero.  
"Why do we have a mission so soon?" Duo asked.  
"Because this is a top priority mission."  
"What is it that make it so important?" Quatre asked as the pilots crowded around Heero's computer.  
"It's a top secret project that the Romafeller Foundation is funding. But not even all the people of the Foundation know about it."  
"Keeping secrets from their own comrades? Is it that dangerous?" Wufei asked.  
"Not exactly dangerous, but it has the potential of being dangerous. This project is based upon genetic engineering. It's called Project Feline. The man who is head of the project goes by the name Doctor."  
Quatre blinked, "Genetic engineering? Isn't that illegal?"  
"Not exactly but results can be very dangerous."  
"So our mission is to destroy that lab."  
"And everything in it." Heero said.  
"How far do you think they went with the engineering stuff?" Duo asked.  
Heero pressed a key. "This happened while we were on our mission. An Alliance base was completely destroyed. However, there were no mobile suits used and it probably wasn't human. Watch. An intact surveillance camera caught it."  
All four leaned over to see. As the static cleared from the image, their eyes widened. There were several soldiers running but stopped short. One soldier started shooting but a blur came and killed them all in a short amount of time. Then as quickly as it came, it quickly fled.  
"That... that looked like an animal." Quatre said quietly.  
"But what kind of animal is that quick and efficient of killing its prey like that?" Wufei asked.  
"That is why we must destroy everything." Heero said in the same tone of voice.  
Duo stood up and stretched, "Well, it doesn't look like we'll be able defeat it with our Gundams then, huh?"  
"Why wasn't this found sooner?" Trowa asked.  
"It was kept under the most careful wraps. There were a lot of codes and security locks before getting to it." Heero started typing. "This is the floor plan of the lab and base."  
The four pilots slightly gawked. "What the hell?" Duo exclaimed. "It's a damn fortress! What is going on in that place that they need that much security? And why didn't we even know that that place existed if it's THAT huge!"  
Heero glanced at Duo and then back to the screen. "That's because it's all underground. The only thing on the surface is the base to protect the lab."  
"So how are we supposed to get the place with our Gundams?" Duo asked.  
"We're not. Two of use will take our Gundams and the rest of us are taking a shuttle." Heero kept on typing, "It'll be easier that way." And kept typing, "We'll start from the bottom up. And while we set up the explosives we destroy everything and everyone." The rest nodded.  
~~~  
She lied on her side curled up in a ball. She was in a smaller and darker room before. It took all her control to keep from screaming and going crazy. If she did what they said, then she would be fine. Nothing would happen to her. Except for that night. She did as she was told but was then beaten because of a mistake she did. She understood what they were saying and knew that she made a mistake. Something about being seen, but she wasn't. Nonetheless, she was beaten and thrown into her cage. Ever since that fateful day months ago, she did not wear any more clothes. She shivered in the cold air of the lab, for she did not leave unless she was called upon. So tired, she was so tired. She never got a decent amount of sleep ever since the day she changed. She closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep, praying silently that no one would wake her.  
~~~  
Evening fell, and the Doctor went to check up on the girl. He peered into the cage to see her sleeping. "Project Feline... a success." He said. He turned to leave.  
In her cage she slightly whispered, "Pro... jet... Fee...line."  
~~~  
The Doctor went up to the surveillance room to see how things were going. In the room were many TV's and equipment. And on each TV was a different location of the lab/base. Several men were manning each section of the TVs, looking closely and talking into headsets.  
"How are things tonight." He asked one of the men.  
"Quiet, sir." The man answered back. "It doesn't seem like there will be anything big going on, much less a skirmish."  
"Very good," the Doctor replied. He looked at the screens.  
"Sir!" One of the men exclaimed. "There are several unknown crafts coming this way!"  
The Doctor went to the soldier. "Nani?! Where?"  
The soldier pointed to the screen, "Up there! It appears to be mobile suits!" The Doctor prepared to give orders. The soldier looked closely. "Matte! Those are Gundams!"  
The Doctor cursed, "They must have found about this base! We must destroy all the evidence before they get here! Get several soldiers and kill the specimens in the cells. Get the computer engineers to make a back up of everything and make sure those computers cannot be accessed!"  
One turned to the Doctor, "What about the First?"  
"Wait until the end to kill her. If she changes while those pilots are here, then she can kill them. Red Alert!"  
She woke up to loud sounds and a flashing light. What was happening? She peered through her cage and saw that it was completely empty in the lab. She started shaking.  
~~~  
"Okay, Quatre, Wufei. We're counting on you guys to keep those mobile suits busy." Heero said and he, Duo and Trowa entered a hole that the Sandrock made.  
As the three jumped off the shuttle several soldiers ran towards them, "HALT!" One of them yelled.  
Heero threw a grenade at them and the three gundam pilots ducked for cover as it exploded. They ran through the smoke and finally entered the elevator. Heero opened the duffel bag he was carrying and handed each of them several explosives, a handgun and a rifle.  
"We'll all start at the bottom floor and make our way up. Proceed at your own discretion. Destroy anything that gets in your way."  
Trowa and Duo nodded. When the elevator stopped, all three of them went off in different directions. Quatre and Wufei fought the mobile suits that were attacking as Trowa, Duo and Heero set the explosives.  
Duo rounded a corner and set an explosive. 'Holy cow! This place is huge! But somehow we have to place all the explosives.' He went up the stairs to the next level and started placing explosives.  
~~~  
Trowa entered a room and saw a huge computer. "This must be the main computer system." He told himself. He went over and fiddled with it for a few minutes. "There's nothing in here. They must have deleted everything and put it on a backup somewhere. No time for that though, I have to finish setting these explosives." With that he left the room.  
~~~  
Heero was already a third of the way up as he efficiently set the explosives and quickly went on. This was a huge building and they had to hurry before backup troops start to arrive.  
~~~  
The Doctor quickly went into his lab and saw a pair of yellow orbs from the cage. It was she. But there was no time for that. He must get all his work destroyed before any of it can get discovered. He piled his papers in a bundle and lit a match, burning them. One day, my work will be revived, but it cannot be discovered as of yet. After ashes were the only things left, he quickly left the lab.  
She watched as he burned the papers and left. Her eyes widened. Why wouldn't he let her out? Something bad was happening. She can't be in here! She felt the now familiar sensation. The tingling sensation. It was happening again. Why couldn't she stop it? It hurt so badly when it happened. She looked at her hands, they were now melding and jet-black fur started growing. Her perception began to change and almost all at once, her whole body changed. A tail grew out and whole body grew fur. When the metamorphosis was complete, she was a now a huge cat with jet-black fur and a white patch around her right eye. She growled and looked around her, she couldn't move at all. Her size kept her from being able to escape. She growled in frustration and lied down, shaking in fear. All she could do was wait and see what would happen to her.  
~~~  
Quatre and Wufei started to notice a dwindling number of mobile suits. "Let's just hope that they didn't call for any backup." Silently Wufei agreed.  
~~~  
Heero was almost to the top floor when he encountered and aged man. "The Doctor I presume."  
The Doctor turned to the young pilot. "You destroyed my work! When I get out of here, I will re-establish my work somewhere else and get you for this! My perfect soldiers will seek you out and kill you."  
Heero pointed his gun at the Doctor and shot him. The Doctor faltered and fell to the floor, dead. Heero then left to set the remaining explosives.  
~~~  
Trowa was three-quarters of the way done as he ran around a corner. He then stopped dead. In front of him seemed like a massacre and the two murderers were still there. Bodies were strewn around the floor with blood everywhere.  
"The last one," he heard one say and he looked up.  
Trowa's eyes widened. The victim looked human, but there seemed to be more. Like an animal-like quality. Also, the fact that the person had a tail swinging nervously back and forth. The soldiers pointed their guns at the person and shot, killing the person instantly. Then they turned to see Trowa. They pointed their guns at Trowa and fired. Trowa leapt into the air, pulled out his gun and shot the two soldiers as he landed. He then placed two explosives in the area and quickly left.  
~~~  
"Just three more floors to go," Duo said, quickly placing explosives as he ran. He entered a room and whistled. "Pretty technological. Look at all these gizmos. It's a shame that they gotta go." He placed an explosive on each wall, and then turned around quickly. "I could have sworn that someone's lookin' at me." He shrugged, "I think I'm turning into Heero, being all paranoid." He turned to leave and looked back again, then shook his head. He left the room and outside the door several soldiers were waiting outside and started shooting. He backed up against the corner and started shooting back. "They don't call me Shinigami for nothing." He threw a grenade and waited until it exploded. He then ran through the smoke and continued his mission.  
~~~  
Heero waited in the shuttle while waiting for the others. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He heard a sound and turned to see Trowa entering the shuttle. He then saw Trowa turn and shoot at soldiers.  
"Here," Heero tossed him a grenade, "This may help."  
Trowa took the grenade, pushed the button and tossed it. An explosion was heard and Trowa sat next in the seat behind Heero. "Where's Duo?" Heero asked.  
"I think he's coming. You know how he can be."  
"How who can be?" a voice asked. The two pilots turned to Duo and the looked back. "I see. So that's how it is. Talkin' behind my back again. I feel so loved it's not even funny."  
"Let's go." Heero said.  
"Yeah, yeah." Duo sat at the driver's seat and started the engine. "Everyone strap in, it might be a bumpy ride."  
"Did you notify Quatre and Wufei to retreat?" Trowa asked.  
Heero nodded. "I told them when I was done, figuring you would be done just after me."  
"Well, then everything seems to be going according to the plan, so let's get goin'." The shuttle raced across the straightaway and took off. When they were a good distance away, Heero detonated the explosives and watched as the fireworks began. "Mission accomplished."  
~~~  
"Man, what a stressful mission!" Duo said as the group entered the mansion. "This definitely calls for a long bath."  
"I'm with you there Duo." Quatre said. "I think I'll go take one, too," The two pilots headed upstairs and to their respective rooms.  
Trowa quietly followed the two pilots upstairs, intent on taking a shower. After all the blood he saw, he felt that he was splattered with it.  
Heero went to report and Wufei headed to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before hitting the shower.  



	2. The Meeting

Author's note: Ok chapter 2. I think slowly but sure it's getting better ^^;; eh hehe. Anyway, She finally meets up with the boys.  
  
Chapter 2  
Through the rubble of the now ruined lab/base, something seemed to move. First a paw and then a head emerged from the rubble. She slowly pulled herself out from the debris and then shook herself to get the dust off her fur. After, she lied on the ground, her yellow eyes darting back and forth. Then she felt the sensation. It was as if something was slipping off her and slowly her feline qualities disappeared and she returned to normal. She gave a sigh of relief and then shivered. It was very cold. She looked around until she spotted a blanket, which she took and wrapped around her. It was a little better. After getting comfortable, she looked around her. She never spent this much time outside. Whenever she was told to do something, she always went in something. Then there were voices. Her eyes widened with fear. Not only was it dark, but also strange things were coming her way. Why were there so many horrible things that appeared in the dark? She hated it and made sure she didn't make a sound. She quickly ran into the woods and climbed a tree. She sat there for a while wondering if she was safe or not. Then a few minutes later, she figured that no one was coming after her, she could sleep. She wrapped the blanket all around her and fell into a deep sleep.  
~~~  
A few OZ soldiers stepped to the rubble. "What the hell happened here?" One asked.  
Another shrugged, "Who knows, but we better report this to His Excellency."  
With a nod they all left the sight.  
~~~  
"There were no survivors or anything intact, sir. Everything was destroyed."  
Treize closed his eyes, "I see. Thank you for notifying me."  
"Sir." The soldier saluted and signed off.  
Treize Kushranada turned to face the night sky. He thought back to just a few weeks ago when the Doctor arrived with an exquisite looking feline. He didn't stay long, but remembered his words, "This is the perfect soldier, Your Excellency." Treize continued to look out his window. But there was something about her that didn't seem so. She didn't seem like the perfect soldier. There was too much turmoil in her eyes. She suffered too much too long to be of any use. She'll be effective in the short run, but in the long run, she would not survive. Treize smirked. "But still she was an exquisite specimen," he said.  
~~~  
The next day at the Winner mansion, the pilots were enjoying their relaxation as much as possible. Wufei was in his room meditating, Quatre and Trowa were playing music together, and Heero and Duo were in the hangar.  
Heero was checking up on Wing Zero and Duo was doing the same but not as seriously. He watched Heero as he diligently looked at the screen with his rakish hair falling over his eyes. Duo hopped out of the cockpit of the Deathscythe. "Well buddy. It seems you're doing okay." He turned to Heero, "Hey, if you're done, let's go down to the pool for some sunning."  
"I'll pass. I still have to see something." Heero said without looking up from the screen.  
Duo shrugged, "Hey I tried. See ya later." With that Duo left. Heero looked up as he saw Duo leaving and then went back to his work.  
~~~  
She woke up to something very bright and warm. She blinked as she adjusted to the light. What was this? She looked around, it was so comforting and felt very safe. For the first time ever she smiled. She liked this feeling. This feeling of warmth. She looked up at the sun, which never saw and around her. The foreboding woods of the night before was gone and was replaced with a cheery place with curious sounds around her. She hopped down from her tree and started walking aimlessly, looking around her in wonder. Such interesting things to see. She was hungry but was used to being hungry, so she ignored the pang in her stomach.  
She arrived at the edge of the woods and looked around. It was completely cleared and there was a road. Many people were driving on it and she crept back into the woods. She didn't want to be where people were. They did bad things. Bad things that made her hurt. Then it happened. She was changing again and she ran deeper into the woods. Why won't it stop when she wanted to? She fell to her knees as she started to change. Her teeth started to grow longer and her whole head started changing. Soon, her whole body has changed into a cat and she bounded ahead. She knew people would hurt her if they saw her. What was she to do? All she could do was keep running until she couldn't run anymore.  
~~~  
At the dinner table, the five Gundam pilots were finishing up dessert. As the maids took away their plates, Duo leaned back on his chair.  
"Now this is what I call life." He said with a content smile. "That was the best meal I had in a while. I could live like this everyday."  
Heero stared at Duo, "Just don't forget the mission."  
Duo stared back and then closed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Mission it top priority. But you gotta admit that this is nice once in a while."  
"You're right Duo," Quatre said. "We do need to enjoy life without any battles."  
"Hn."  
~~~  
She arrived at the edge of the city, wondering what to do now. She knew that there were a lot of people that could hurt her. She then spotted an alley and quickly hid in the shadows. Just in time, too, because she started to turn back into a human. She huddled next to a trashcan and wondered what to do. Her yellow eyes revealed a turmoil of fear and anxiety. She watched as people passed by quietly and mothers with their children. Soon, it became dark and she became even more scared. They were going to find her. She knew it. Her eyes darted back and forth fearing the worst that would come out of the shadows of the alley. Eventually, she was so tired she fell into a fitful sleep.  
~~~  
Several days past without the pilots having a mission and they were enjoying every moment of it. Although with some of them you really couldn't tell if they were enjoying it or not. Everyone was enjoying there night off that day. Duo walked down the hall wondering what Heero was up to. He didn't know what the Wing pilot was up to the past couple days. Probably clicking away at his computer. He thought. I'm surprised that his keyboard isn't worn from use. He reached Heero's door and was about to knock when he heard Heero's voice.  
"Mission accepted." The door suddenly opened. Duo jumped back as Heero left his room. Heero looked up to see a slightly surprised Duo. "Duo?"  
"Ya... well.. Just wanted to see what you were doin'." Heero started walking past Duo. "Hey, I couldn't help over hearing. You have a mission?"  
Heero stopped and peered at Duo, "Yes."  
"Well, do you think you need help?"  
"That's not necessary. I can handle it."  
Duo smirked, "Of course. The Perfect Soldier can handle anything. Well, lots of luck to you." With that Duo headed for his room.  
Heero headed out and passed by Quatre and Trowa. They watched as Heero headed to the hangar.  
"I wonder if Duo said goodbye." Quatre asked Trowa.  
"I'm sure he did." Trowa answered.  
A week passed and Heero had not arrived from his mission. All the pilots were worried, even though Wufei really didn't show that he was worried [AN: He was worried]. Duo walked back and forth in the living room with Trowa and Quatre trying to ignore him.  
"He's been gone a whole week! Something probably happened to him. Maybe he got so hurt he couldn't pop all his broken bones back into place." Duo rambled.  
"I'm sure he's alright, Duo," Quatre said, trying to comfort the braided pilot. "He'll walk through that door as he always does."  
Just then the door creaked open and they all turned to see Heero leaning on the door.  
"Heero!" Duo said as he went to help the pilot. Heero started to fall and Duo caught him just in time. "What happened to you?" All he got was grunt from the Wing pilot. Duo desperately looked at the other two pilots, pleading for help.  
Quickly Quatre went to find Wufei to help him get supplies and Trowa went to help Duo. Duo slung Heero over Trowa's back and they quickly made their way to Heero's room. Wufei prepared Heero's bed while Quatre entered the room after them with a bowl of water and a wet towel.  
"Just scrapes and bruises, but he has a fever." Wufei said.  
Duo looked at Wufei incredulously. "You mean to tell me he actually got sick?"  
"He IS human, baka." Wufei said. "No sleep and not looking after oneself. He's sick."  
Quatre set the bowl on a small table and dipped the towel in it. He then placed it onto Heero's burning head. While Trowa left to get more blankets, Duo paced back and forth. "Where did he go, that he got sick? I mean, he must have been sick for a while for him to be this sick."  
"Shut up Maxwell," Wufei retorted. "The last thing that Heero needs is a lot of noise."  
Duo sighed and left the room. He made his way to the verandah and looked up at the night sky. The stars were showing brightly and the full moon glowed. "What was his mission anyway?" He asked himself.  
"He had to go and destroy several small OZ bases."  
Duo turned to see Trowa looking seriously at him. "What's so significant about them?"  
"All personnel from all the bases were going to merge to form one big base. Meaning more production and storage of mobile suits and dolls."  
"So he was told to go and put out the small fires before it turns ugly."  
"Exactly."  
"But why did he have to go alone? I'm sure the mission would have gone faster if all of us went."  
Trowa shrugged, "Who knows." With that he turned to leave and Duo continued looking up at the sky.  
~~~  
She shivered. It was so cold. And strange little white things were falling from the sky. She was also very hungry. She hadn't eaten anything for several days and didn't know where to get any. The tingling sensation returned and she morphed into the cat. She couldn't help but growl as she adapted to the change and several people who heard paused and looked towards her way. Her eyes widened. If they found her, they might do something to her. She quickly looked right and left and bounded away. Finding another alley, controlling her fear, she hid in the shadows and lied down. With a hungry stomach and coldness, she once again fell into a fitful sleep.  
~~~  
It's been three days and Heero's fever finally decreased and he was getting better. Duo went up to his room to give him breakfast and knocked. He heard a "Hn." And interpreted it as "Come in."  
"Morning Heero!" He said and stopped. Heero was standing, preparing to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To get Zero," He answered. "I was so delusional that I had to leave it a couple miles away from here."  
Duo set the tray down and went to Heero, "You stay here. You're still sick. I'll take one of the guys and we'll get Zero for you."  
Heero glared at Duo. "I'm fine."  
"Sure you are." Duo headed out the door, "Where did you hide Zero?" Heero didn't say anything for about a minute. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me Heero, so you might as well spill it."  
"Four miles down the road and three miles off the road to the right." Heero said, reluctantly.  
Duo smiled, "Ok then. I'll be back. Just eat your breakfast and rest." With that he left.  
Trowa and Wufei were on solo missions so Duo got Quatre to help him. They got into a truck and drove down to where Zero is.  
Later, Wing Zero was hiding just where Heero said. Duo hopped into the cockpit. "I'll get him set," he told Quatre.  
Quatre and waited until Zero was in place then pulled the lever slowly lying Zero down. Duo hopped out of the cockpit and the two pilots covered the Gundam with a large canvas.  
"Is he all ready to go?" Duo asked, when he tied sown the last knot.  
Quatre nodded and hopped into passenger seat, "Yup, he's all ready."  
Duo jumped into the driver side. "Ok then. Let's get going." He started the truck and the started driving back. A few minutes later when they reached the edge of the city, Duo turned to Quatre, "By the way, I gotta make a pit stop before we head back to the house."  
"No problem with me," Quatre answered.  
Duo stopped the truck next to a store and ran in. Quatre stepped out and stretched enjoying the evening sun. He wished that Trowa was with him to enjoy it.  
She had just turned back into a human and peered out of the alley. In front of her was a person and she carefully hid herself in the shadows in a crouching position, shaking the whole time.  
Several minutes later, Duo came out of the store with a bag in his arms. Quatre smiled, "Did you get everything you needed?"  
Duo nodded, "Yep. Shampoo, conditioner, a new brush, and deodorant."  
Quatre laughed and sweatdropped.  
Her eyes widened. The person who just went up to the first person looked familiar. Her yellow eyes glowed as she remembered seeing him in the lab. Why was he there?  
Duo straightened more and looked behind him.  
Quatre noticed him, "Duo? Is anything wrong?"  
The longhaired pilot shook his head, "Nah. I just have the weirdest feeling that I'm being watched." Just then he noticed two small yellow orbs. "Hey, who's there?"  
Quatre peered over Duo's shoulder. And he just caught the yellow orbs.  
She stepped back, frightened. They saw her. What was she to do? Her whole body quivered. Just then the person with light hair stepped towards her.  
"Is someone there?" Quatre called out. "Please, we won't hurt you."  
She was so scared that she couldn't help but whimper. Both Duo and Quatre caught the whimper and looked at each other. Putting his bag in the truck, Duo stood next to Quatre. "Hey, are you okay there? We really aren't going to hurt ya."  
With a soothing voice, Quatre kept trying to coax whatever it was out. "It's okay. No one is going to harm you here. We're here to help you. Please don't be afraid."  
Her muscles slightly relaxed and she cocked her head. Never had she heard someone speak so wonderfully. It felt warm and comforting. Just like the day where it was warm and wonderful. The two people kept talking to her. She guessed they wanted her to come out and show herself. Her instincts told her that they weren't going to hurt her and decided to act upon them. She took one step, still crouched and cautiously took another.  
Quatre turned to Duo excitedly, "It's coming!"  
"Keep assuring."  
With soothing words, she slowly entered the light and held on to the corner of the building as she came into view of the two. She slowly stood up, still hugging the corner.  
Shock was written all over the pilots' face.  



	3. The Others

Chapter 3  
  
After the initial shock wore off, Quatre's face turned a tomato red. Duo's face turned red as well but not as much. She was not wearing anything. Not a single thread was covering her body. Besides that, she was a pitiful sight. She was very dirty and bruises littered her body. The two Gundam pilots saw a small girl with long jet-black hair that fell over her face and very pale skin. Her eyes were yellow and at the moment filled with fear.  
"Duo," Quatre said with his voice filled with sympathy, "This is horrible. She looks so helpless."  
Duo took a step towards the girl. She cowered a little and shook in fear. "Hey, we aren't gonna hurt ya. Do you have a name?"  
She listened to him speak. It was soft and something she never heard in a voice before. He asked a question. She cocked her head. Then for the first time, she opened her mouth and spoke the only words she knew. "Pro-ject Fe-line?" She said quietly.  
They blinked. "Could you repeat that please?" Quatre asked.  
She blinked, "Pro-ject Fe-line?"  
Duo and Quatre thought back to the briefing Heero gave them. It's called Project Feline. Their eyes widened and they looked at each other.  
"Does that mean we have to kill her?" Quatre asked.  
Duo shook his head, "I suppose so, she's part of it after all. Although I don't know how, she looks so weak."  
"But look at her. She must have suffered so much. She probably had no say in the matter. Besides, she's probably hungry and cold right now." Quatre protested.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean what harm can come from her?" He took off his jacket and draped it over the girl.  
At first she flinched when he made a sudden movement. But then blinked when something warm was draped over her. She liked it and pulled it closer to her.  
Duo and Quatre smiled. Quatre hopped into the driver seat while Duo gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. She cowered under his touch and he blinked.  
"Don't worry, koneko. I won't hurt you." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and slowly picked her up.  
She blinked as she was lifted off the ground. This was strange. What was this strange person doing? Everything that was happening was strange. She felt herself move and she looked down. He was carrying her to the vehicle. She looked at him with curious eyes and blinked in confusion.  
Duo looked down at her a smiled, "It looks like you've never been carried around like this, koneko." She just blinked.  
Soon he had her safely in the truck and they drove to Quatre's house.  
Quatre turned to Duo. "Do you think we should tell the others about this? Or rather that she's from the place?"  
Duo shook his head. "I don't want any bloodshed and I know that Heero and Wufei will kill her just mentioning that she came from there."  
"But what if they find out?"  
Duo shrugged, "Then I guess we have to figure something out."  
They arrived at the mansion and Duo carried her down again. Quatre opened the door and Duo carried her in. The other three pilots were in the living room and turned when they heard the door open. They all got up and stopped when they saw what was in Duo's arms.  
Duo smiled, "I caught a stray!"  
Heero stood up. "Who are you?" He asked her.  
She started at the voice and her eyes quivered. That voice was similar to the Doctor's. Different but same at the same time. She knew she was in trouble.  
Trowa went over to Quatre, "Where is she from?"  
Quatre shrugged, "We really don't know. We found her in an alley while Duo went to the store."  
Wufei crossed his arms, "Why did you bring in a weak onna, Maxwell?"  
She shivered more and Duo felt her trembling. He looked at her with startled eyes. "Ok, you guys are scaring the poor girl. Look at her, she's shaking!"  
Quatre quickly went over to her and stroked her hair, at the same time trying not to get his hands too dirty. She looked up and his eyes quivered. What has she been through to have eyes that are always full of fear? Something must have happened. Duo felt her relax a little and smiled at the blond pilot. Trowa walked to next to the two and quietly asked the girl, "What is your name?"  
She blinked. It was the same question the other two asked her and they didn't do anything when she spoke, so she decided to say it again. "Pro-ject Fe-line?"  
Heero's hand immediately went to his gun and aimed it at her. Trowa quickly took a step back. Wufei brandished his sword. Duo and Quatre sweatdropped at how the situation took a turn for the worst.  
"Duo. Put her down, now." Heero said, his gun still aimed at her.  
Duo felt the poor girl tremble and his violet eyes flashed with sympathy. "No. She isn't doing anything. And does it even look like she's dangerous?"  
"It doesn't matter," Heero said in the same tone of voice. "We are to destroy all."  
Quatre felt her tremble as well and glared at the others. "Look at her! She's frightened!"  
She knew she was in trouble but didn't know what to do. Then she felt it. It was emerging. She slowly lowered her legs, blanket still around her and sat on the floor. Everyone looked at her in bewilderment. She quivered and felt her feet and hands meld together.  
The others watched as she sat huddled on the floor. What was going on? Then they all blinked. They couldn't be seeing what they were seeing. She was... growing. And she kept on growing.  
"Um, what exactly is going on?" Duo asked.  
They all looked on and saw that she was getting darker as well. Not only that but she was changing entirely.  
Heero glared at her, "She's the result of that genetic engineering! She's the animal that killed the soldiers at the base."  
She then finished her change and growled. Then looked around her.  
Heero shot the gun, but she was too quick and jumped out of the way. Wufei attacked her but she dodged again. Over and over again, the two Gundam pilots attacked the huge cat.  
Quatre went over to Trowa. "Trowa! You have to do something!"  
Trowa looked down at Quatre, "But she's the enemy."  
Quatre shook his head, "I'm sure that there was a reason that she attacked those men. She doesn't seem like the type to kill for no reason. Look at her. She's not retaliating. All she's doing is defending herself."  
Duo looked at Quatre and the scene in front of him. He would stop it, but how was he supposed to stop both the Shenlong and Wing pilots? He stood there helplessly, hoping she would stay alive for a couple more minutes.  
Trowa looked at the distressed face of Quatre. He looked at Heero and Wufei who was still pursuing the midnight cat. Then he looked back at Quatre. He didn't want to see his angel so sad and distressed, but orders were orders. Yet, on the other hand, she really wasn't doing anything. And she didn't seem like the fighting type. He sighed and wiped the forming tears in Quatre's eyes. "Don't worry." He walked over to the others and put and hand on Wufei and Heero's shoulder. "I'll take it from here." Heero slightly lowered his gun and Wufei glared at Trowa.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.  
"Putting an end to this." Trowa looked carefully and jumped up landing on her back.  
She was completely frightened when the two started shooting and attacking her. But she was even more frightened that someone was sitting on her back. She was frightened beyond imagination and all she could do was run.  
Trowa held on tightly but not enough to hurt her and stroked her fur. He leaned over close to her ear and in his low voice, "It's okay. No one will hurt you anymore. Calm down. There's no need to be frightened."  
Hearing soothing words, she slowed her pace. Trowa kept whispering comforting words into her ear and she continued to slow. Eventually, she stopped and Trowa jumped off her back. He turned to Heero and Wufei, "As you can see, she is no harm. If she was to fight, she probably would have retaliated."  
"That's because she's a weak onna!" Wufei exclaimed.  
"Hey, guys, look!" They all turned when Duo spoke.  
The girl had crawled under the blanket and started to shrink.  
Quatre's eyes widened, "I think she's turning back to normal."  
"Hn." Heero glared at her. "You may be right. Just make sure that she's not dangerous in the future."  
Duo and Quatre smiled at each other.  
"We should get her washed up." Quatre summoned a maid.   
The maid who came was a motherly lady and after she bowed, she smiled at Quatre.  
"Sara-san, please get her undressed and give a nice long bath. Make sure she's clean."  
The maid nodded, "Hai, Quatre-sama."  
The girl's ears perked when she heard the word, "Undress" and knew what that exactly meant. She stood up and took off her blanket. The pilots froze. All their faces turned red and Wufei developed a nosebleed. He quickly ran to his room and the others still stood there shocked. Although, Duo and Quatre recovered faster.  
"Tsk. Tsk, dear," the maid said as she picked up the blanket and wrapped around the small girl's shoulders. "You don't do that until there are no males present in the room. Follow me." The girl blinked and followed the maid.  
When the maid and the girl left, the four pilots sighed with relief.  
Duo chuckled, "If you thought she was dangerous, I don't think you should worry about that now."  
Quatre smiled, "She's very naive, just like a baby. She doesn't seem to know anything about the world."  
Heero started to head towards his room, "You may be right, but still. Be on guard."  
Quatre and Trowa went outside and Duo shrugged. "I don't see what there is to be worried about. She's a helpless girl with no past. I wonder who she is." Duo then thought a moment a smiled, "No wonder she looks like a cat!"  



End file.
